Shifting Sands
by Awesome Ten-Tails
Summary: Izuku's short life was drastically flipped when he learned he had no Quirk, but even through all the darkness he still had his mother, his light, but you know what they say 'fate is a fickle mistress'.
1. Chapter 1

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with a new story, I know I said that I'd work on RWBY and NKLS, and The Past Always Catches Up. I have been working on them, but a while back I read two stories that gave me this idea they were called Smiles and Puppet Strings and Darkness for All, which has been taken down.**

**Anyway as always, I do not own either BNHA or One Piece.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya hasn't had what one would call a happy life, even with how short it's been. You see at the age of four he learned that he was a part of 20% of the population that doesn't have Quirks. Because he didn't have a Quirk all of his friends see him as below them and weak and started using him as a punching bag. And his dad outright left him and his mother. But he still has his mother, his only light in the darkness he was thrust in. It's been a year since it all started; in that year he took to one of his mother's hobbies, as strange as it sounds that hobby is gardening. Now our story starts after one of the times he's bullied. "That was a little longer than usual; Katsuki must've had a bad day." Izuku says getting up and heads home; after all he has plants to water.

When Izuku gets home he starts watering all of the plants in the house until he gets to the plant in his room, which strangely has six weird looking fruits on it, but they all have a similarity, a swirl pattern. He grabs one that looks like a large strawberry, except its sand brown and has a blue swirl pattern. "Hmm, was probably screwed up by someone's Quirk before we got the seeds." He says taking a bite out of it and then proceeds to gag on the taste of it. "Of all the rotten luck, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted." He says, regretting swallowing the piece he bit off, he then places the other five weird fruits into a box.

"Izuku, honey you home." Izuku hears.

"Yeah mom, hey you need to see this." Izuku says.

"What is it, honey?" His mom asks walking into his room, She is rather slim, she has shoulder-length green hair in a ponytail, she's wearing a white button up shirt under a pink sweater, and a dark green skirt, this is Inko Midoriya.

"When I was about going to water my plant, these weird fruits were hanging off of it." Izuku says showing her the weird fruits. "There were six, but I bit into one, and I'll tell you don't do it, I almost threw up when I swallowed the piece I bit off." Izuku says.

"You shouldn't bite into something, if you don't know what it is Izuku." Inko says sternly.

"I know, I just thought it had to do with the Quirk of the person who sold us the seeds. But why did only my plant bare these weird fruits?" Izuku asks.

"I don't know honey, we can try to find out over the weekend. Do you want Katsudon?" Inko asks noticing the scorch marks on his clothes, and smiles when she sees him smile.

**-Next Day-**

We see Inko and Izuku walking down the street, they then turn into a small shop one half of the shop full of antiques while the other is full of plants. At a desk and cash register is a beautiful woman at least 30 she has long blonde hair, blue eyes, she's wearing a blue t-shirt, a salmon sari-skirt, and blue high-heels. "Ah Inko it's a pleasure to see you again, and this must be little Izuku." Says the woman.

"Yes it is Hikari, we need some help, it's about one of the plants Izuku's tending at home." Inko says.

"Oh is there a problem?" Hikari asks.

"I don't know, when Izuku got home and got to tending to the plant in his room. He told me it had 6 weird looking fruits on it, regrettably he bit into one, and said it tasted disgusting, this box has the other five." Inko explains, showing Hikari the fruits.

"How strange, a while back my daughter found a book in the basement, but it's in a language no one's ever seen, and I've taken it to many Linguists, I've seen at least one of these fruits in it. Little Shrub, bring that book you found, please dear?" Hikari asks.

"Yes Mommy." They hear from the back after a couple minutes Inko and Izuku see a girl walk out of the back with a book. She has chin-length Hair made of green vines, dark green eyes; she's wearing a green sun-dress and sandals. "Here's the book Mommy." The girl says.

"Thank you dear, now introduce yourself to Izuku, and then take him over to the park and play." Hikari says smiling.

"Yes Momma, hello my name is Ibara Shiozaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." Shiozaki says bowing.

"Don't forget to introduce yourself to Izuku." Inko say

"Hello Shiozaki, I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's nice to meet you." Izuku says a bit shy trying to bow while hiding behind Inko's leg, and blushes when Shiozaki giggles, making both mothers smile.

"Okay you two go play at the park." Inko says, and then Hikari and her both laugh, as Shiozaki grabs Izuku's hand and leads him out to the park across the street.

**With Izuku and Ibara**

"What do you want to do Shiozaki?" Izuku asks.

"Would you push me on the swings Midoriya?" She asks.

"Sure." He says starting to smile, and they walk over to the swing, she sits and he pushes her.

"Uhm, Midoriya do you not have many friends?" She asks.

"No." He says.

"Why, your kind, like plants, and cute." She says, but then feels a soft impact. She stops the swing and looks back and sees only Izuku's legs and sand, freaking her and an elderly couple whose been watching out, then the sand floats up and coagulates on his legs and he's there, with wide eyes and a red face. "Midoriya, I'm so sorry." Shiozaki says.

"That's an interesting Quirk you have kid." They hear and see a guy at the park entrance probably 27, he has dark green hair with yellow streaks in it, yellow eyes and glasses. He's wearing a dark blue suit.

"But how, I was diagnosed as Quirkless a year ago and was Quirkless yesterday, I have the toe-joint and everything." Izuku says.

"Hmm, that is interesting, well either way, be careful, me and my leader are after a villain in the area." The man says.

"Wait your, umm, Sir Night-Eye aren't you, which means All Might's in the area to?" Izuku asks with stars in his eyes.

"Yes he is, now you said that you pretty much just now got your Quirk?" Nighteye asks.

"Yes Sir." Izuku says.

"I'd like to speak to her about seeing a Quirk Doctor, and in this case for a Quirk like yours, I know one of the best." Nighteye says smiling warmly.

"Alright." Izuku says.

"Right then, let me just give All Might a call." Nighteye says, as he's about to dial they hear screams come from the antique and garden store.

"Mom/Momma!" Izuku and Ibara yell, and run to the store, they're followed by Nighteye, who hits a red button on his tie. The three of them burst into the shop and see something that angers Sir Nighteye, the villain he and All Might were chasing standing over the corpses of both kids mothers.

"Oh look more lambs to the Slaughter and my failure of a runt." The villain says as what seems to be Muscle Fibers overtake his arms and legs. But before anyone can make any movements the floor between them seemingly erodes into sand that clamps around the villain so tightly that Nighteye hears several bones crunch, he looks over to Izuku and sees tears and a whole lot of anger in his eyes. "What the hell?!" The villain yells, and Nighteye looks back to see thorny vines coiling around his head, and not noticing the pink specking out of her shoulders. Sir Nighteye sighs and puts a hand on both children's shoulder, breaking them out of a stupor and the vines retract, while the sand falls dropping the villain to the ground who is thankfully unconscious.

**"Have no fear for…"** a flamboyant voice goes to say, but Nighteye hits him before he can finish.

"We were too late." He says somberly, as All Might looks and sees two crying children, the villain, and… two corpses.

(Oh no.) All Might thinks sadly. After 30 minutes the whole building and block is covered by police.

"Nighteye, All Might." Greets a guy, he's rather tall has short, black hair and black eyes. He's wearing a tan overcoat and matching hat over a black suit.

"Tsukauchi, how good are you with dealing with children?" Nighteye asks.

"Whhhyy?" He asks

"Well the two civilians who were murdered, both had a kid, neither will come out of the store, and everyone who goes in to talk with them is thrown out, even All Might was thrown out." Nighteye says.

"Thrown out how, it's just two kids, how are we getting thrown out?" Tsukauchi asks.

"Well the boy was diagnosed as Quirkless a year ago, but not 40 minutes he awakened a Quirk. He was pushing the girl on the swings, hehehe, she called him cute, even I have to admit it was kind of funny when he froze. But you know, she was on a swing, so she ended up hitting him, but instead of getting knocked down, his upper body burst into sand, shirt to. Then when he saw the villain and… his mother. The floor between us and the villain, eroded into sand then coffined around all but the villains head, and I heard several bones crunch as well. So the sand is the problem, especially when we try to get close to the girl. Turns out the villain was her… bastard of a father." Nighteye says angrily.

"I **think** I know what might be the problem." Tsukauchi says, as he walks up to the shop door. "Izuku, may I talk to you?" He asks.

"…"

"Izuku did you ever know another kid who turned out to be the kid of a villain?" He asks, he gets an answer this time.

"Yeah, he was a very nice person, when I was ousted as Quirkless; he was the only person that ever tried to defend me from bullies. When it was found he was the kid of a villain that had gone completely insane, Heroes took him away, I've not heard from him since." Izuku says.

"So you're afraid that, since Ibara is in the same position as that boy, the same thing will happen to her?" Tsukauchi asks.

"Y-yeah." Izuku says.

"You have nothing to worry about Izuku, the man behind that is in prison; no-one's going to take your friend away." Tsukauchi says.

"R-really?" Ibara asks.

"Of course dear, neither of you have anything to worry about." Tsukauchi says.

"…"

"…"

"I'm sorry I kept throwing people out." Izuku says, and the door to the store opens, and a lot of the police hearts break, when they see the two kids with puffy red eyes.

"Izuku, Ibara, may I tell you two one of my favorite quotes." Nighteye asks and they nod. "It may be hard right now but you must silent those thoughts. Stop counting those things you have lost, whats gone is gone. So ask yourself, what is there that still remains to you?" He says, and smiles when Izuku takes a thinking pose.

"We can try to find a way so that this never happens again." Izuku says, unknowingly to everyone else, that statement has a much darker meaning to him and Ibara.

**-10 years later-**

It's been a long ten years. Izuku and Ibara ended up being nigh-inseparable so Ibara ended up moving in with Izuku. Izuku then found that even that the book Ibara found was still in another language, he could understand and read it. He learned that it's a catalogue of devil fruits, the six fruits on his plant were devil fruits. Devil fruits are mystical and mysterious fruits that, when consumed, provide the eater a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself. With only one notable exception, an individual can only acquire the powers of a single Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits can be divided into three different categories, which are Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan. Paramecia are the most common type of Devil Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, and/or produce substances. Zoan Devil Fruits allow the user to transform into another species. This type of fruit provides three basic forms: human, hybrid, and full beast form, some even have different models. Logia Devil Fruits give its user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature. All Devil fruit users have a weakness to being submerged in water, submerged in water they lose all strength in their body.

It turns out he ate a Logia called the Suna Suna No Mi or Sand Sand Fruit, he has a tiny extra weakness to water, he also gave one of the fruits to Ibara. It had the appearance of a fruit made of pinkish white petals, it was a paramecia called the Hana Hana No Mi or Flower Flower Fruit, but instead of flowers, it allows her to replicate and sprout pieces of her body from the surface of any object or living thing. After learning all of this, they went back to the store to search for any other books, they found one other but the only thing they can make out is something about Willpower. Tsukauchi has taken to checking on them every week, to see if they need anything or need help with food, and he's completely oblivious to their nightly activities. When they both thought about stopping what happened to them, from happening to others, the Idea is that villains willing to murder innocents should just be killed. They pretty much start an underground organization that's become famous and known as Baroque Works, the organization is known by the entire crime world, the hero world, and Vigilante's, but no member is known.

There are 6 main leaders, but on that chain of command Izuku and Ibara are obeyed above the other four. They met the third leader when they were 7. Izuku and Ibara were walking home from school when they hear crying.

**-2 Years later-**

We find Izuku and Ibara running towards an alleyway, when they get there they see a man and woman bleeding out, and a girl about to be stabbed by a thuggish guy, the girl has Onyx eyes, short, dark purple asymmetrical fringe, and two reflections shaped like sound waves on either side of her head, and hanging from her earlobes are earphone-jacks. As soon as Izuku sees this, he sees red and the ground between him and the thug turns into sand, the thug falls like he's above water, and his heads the only thing out of the sand, they run up to the girl. "Are you alright?" Ibara asks, while Izuku is looking at the thug giving him a look that says 'try anything and I won't hesitate to crush you', and the girl is still sobbing, as Ibara rubs her back.

"Ibara take her to the house and 'make a call'." Izuku says.

"B-but Mama, Papa!" The girl says.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, may I know the name of such a beauty as yourself?" Izuku asks making her blush.

"K-Kyoka Jiro." She says.

"Well Kyoka, when do you think people die? When they are shot through the heart by the bullet of a pistol? When they are ravaged by an incurable disease? When they drink a soup made from a poisonous mushroom?" Izuku asks.

"I, I don't k-know." Kyoka says, with teary eyes.

"People die… when they are forgotten; you don't plan on forgetting them do you?" Izuku asks.

"Never!" Kyoka says.

"Then go with Ibara please, I'll deal with this trash." Izuku says, and her eyes widen. "Not like that, it's not my place to judge him." (That honor goes to you.) He thinks, as Ibara and Kyoka leave, he takes his phone and calls Tsukauchi.

_"Hey kid, what do you need?"_ Tsukauchi asks.

"There's a problem." Izuku says and explains what happened.

_"Well I'm about to head to an urgent meeting, but I can send one of my officers. You, me, and miss Jiro will talk later, I appreciate what you did, but it's still illegal Quirk use."_ Tsukauchi says.

"I know, that's why I told you." Izuku says, after half an hour a police car and an ambulance drive up. The officer has the head of an orange tabby, him and Izuku get the thug into the car the two head onto his house they go in and the officer gets a statement from Jiro and leaves. Several hours later they hear knocking on the door, Izuku answers it and sees Tsukauchi, Jiro shrinks back. "There's nothing to worry about Kyoka, this is essentially me and Ibara's Foster Father but technically is our Legal Guardian." Izuku says, Tsukauchi introduces himself, gets the story of what happened from Jiro, and promptly praises and scolds Izuku and goes to leave.

"Miss Jiro would you like a ride home?" Tsukauchi asks.

"No I'd like to stay here where it's safe." She says hiding behind Izuku.

"Hahaha, that's fine, I actually doubt Midoriya would mind if you stayed and lived here." Tsukauchi says leaving.

"Y-you don't m-mind do y-you?" Kyoka asks.

"Welcome to the family Jiro, but you have a rather harsh decision to make." Izuku says as the three of them walk down to the basement.

"What do you mean?" Kyoka asks.

"Remember when I said I have no place to judge that thug?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah." Kyoka says.

"Think very deeply, and think about your feelings, what do you think should happen to that man?" Izuku asks, as they walk into the basement which is filled with sand.

"I want him to be erased." Kyoka says after a while.

"That's a weird way to put it, but in the hands of the police and heroes people like him, don't get what they deserve, just a glorified time out. Lucky for you, Ibara and I have some… questionable friends." Izuku says taking a blue marble out of his pocket, and throws it on the ground, texts somebody and the marble glows and on the ground is the thug, sand promptly crushes his arms and legs, waking him up painfully.

"Why did you?" Kyoka asks.

"Like I said, in the hands of police and heroes, this trash won't get what he deserves. You are his Judge, Jury, and Executioner. This is your test if you will, you can stay as long as you want, I won't stop you, but if you truly want to be a member of our family, erase him the man who took your parents away, and tried to kill you." Izuku says, after the reminder that this **is** the guy that killed her parents, Kyoka sees red.

(Why should he be allowed to live if Mama and Papa couldn't!) She screams in her head, the first thing she does is step on the thug's crotch they then hear a crunch noise, and the thug screams in pain.

"Please, stop her, I'm sorry!" The thug yells.

"Do you really expect any mercy; you brought this on yourself, now it's time for you to pay the price." Izuku says, with a very sinister smile. After an hour of Kyoka taking her anger out on the thug, she then jabs her jacks into his eyes, and surges her heartbeat through them making his head explode. After a few minutes, her eyes widen realizing what she just did; she feels a hand on her shoulder and looks back and sees Izuku staring supportively, and she buries her head into his chest and lets the flood gates open.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright you did nothing wrong. Ibara you take Kyoka upstairs and get her cleaned up." Izuku says, as he carefully pushes Kyoka over to Ibara, and they both nod at it, but they watch Izuku put one of his hands on the sand and Kyoka is amazed when all the blood and any incriminating evidence seeps into the sand, he then grabs the headless corpse and at first she sees the body seemingly mummify, and then the body starts to break down into sand clothes and all.

**-Present-**

Several months of Kyoka living with them, they tell her everything. Izuku even offers her one of the Devil Fruits that looks like a silver Orange with a black swirl pattern. Based on the catalogue, it's a Paramecia called the Supa Supa No Mi or the Dice Dice Fruit, it allows its user to turn any part of their body into a blade. After another few months Kyoka is now the head of her own branch, the Erasers, they're the people that are generally dispatched to deal with mass murderers and rapists. Whereas Ibara is the head of the bulk of their forces, while Izuku is the leader of The Faces, they're Quirkless people who listen to gossip and rumors, they don't generally fight, but Izuku does train them to protect themselves. The next year when they're eight, they meet the fourth leader.

**-3 Years later-**

Izuku and Ibara are at home working on homework, when there's beating on their door; Izuku answers the door, and sees Kyoka with a girl on her back covered in blood, and she has long black hair. "Okay what the hell happened?" Izuku asks.

"I don't know exactly, but I was walking home from practice with the band, when the world blacked out, but an alley away I saw five red silhouettes, two white silhouettes, and one blue silhouette. When I got there I saw five thugs around this girl, and two other adults on the ground with slit throats. The thugs said something about this teaching the family and they left, I um sent Atsuhiro after them." Kyoka squeaks out that last bit.

"Okay, but why did you bring her here?" Izuku asks.

"I, I panicked, I'm used to getting rid of people not helping them, that's you and Ibara." Kyoka says.

"Alright the two of you take her upstairs to one of the Guest bedrooms and do what you can to help her." Izuku says, taking his phone and dialing Tsukauchi.

_"Izuku."_ Tsukauchi says.

"Get over here and bring an ambulance." Izuku says.

_"Why what happened?!"_ Tsukauchi asks, and Izuku tells him what happened. _"I'll be there as fast as I can."_ Tsukauchi says and hangs up. Izuku goes outside and after waiting forty minutes sees Tsukauchi and an ambulance pull up and he's surprised when an old Lady gets out of Tsukauchi's car.

"You brought Recovery Girl?" Izuku asks.

"He wouldn't have to if you took the girl to the hospital." Recovery Girl says.

"Why are yelling at me, Kyoka's the one who brought her here." Izuku says.

"Either way you told Tsukauchi she was bleeding." She says.

"Yeah pretty badly." Izuku says, as the three of them and the paramedics head inside with equipment. After several minutes they get up there and find that the girls injuries aren't to bad and Recovery Girls Quirk will suffice, but there was some blood loss, one of the paramedics found she had A-type blood which Kyoka shares, so they do a blood transfusion.

After several days the girl starts to wake up. "Wh-where am I?" She asks noticing that it's almost night-time, then the door opens and sees a short old Lady.

"Oh you're awake dearie; it should be a couple more hours until their home, so I'm the only one here right now, you might know me as the Pro-Hero Recovery Girl, but you can call me Chiyo Shuzenji. By the way what's your name Dear? " Chiyo says kindly.

"Um, I'm Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo says.

"Oh, you're a member of the Yaoyorozu family?" Chiyo says sadly.

"Is there something… wrong?!" Momo asks, but then remembers what happened. "What happened to my parents?!" She yells.

*Sigh* "I'm going to call the detective." Chiyo says. After a couple hours Izuku, Ibara, and Kyoka are walking home when they see Tsukauchi walking to his car.

"Hey you three, your guest is finally awake, but knowingly distraught." Tsukauchi says leaving.

"That's good, I was worried she wasn't going to wake up." Izuku says as they go into the house. (I really would have made those guys pay then!) He thinks angrily, as they walk into the kitchen, they see Chiyo and the girl at the dining table. "Well it's about time you woke up, sleeping beauty." He says good naturedly. And gets the reaction he was hoping for, being her blushing but smiling and giggling none-the-less.

"T-thank you for helping me, um, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo says.

"Kyoka here's the one who found you, I only got the ambulance here, and proxy Detective Tsukauchi brought Recovery Girl." Izuku says pointing at Kyoka. "Anyway I'm Izuku Midoriya, this is Ibara Shiozaki, and like I said Kyoka Jiro." He says introducing the family.

"Well, thank you miss Jiro." Momo says.

"Just Kyoka is fine, I'm not one for formalities." Kyoka says smiling.

"Well dear it was a pleasure to meet you, but what do you plan on doing?" Chiyo asks.

"I, I don't kn-know, without p-parent's is there e-even a r-reason to go h-h-home." Momo says.

"Well you can always stay here, Kyoka, Ibara and I live with the same circumstances as you, Kyoka more than the two of us." Izuku says.

"What do you mean?" Momo asks.

"Well Izuku and I only lost our mother's, but they were the only ones that mattered to us. Izuku's father left when he was wrongfully diagnosed as Quirkless. Whereas my… father... was a serial killer who on a spree one night years ago raped my mother and then killed her three years ago, and is now in Tartarus Prison. For all we care the two of them can go and die." Ibara says.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry for making you think about that. But I can't just stay here, that would be imposing on your lives." Momo says.

"Miss Yaoyorozu you won't be imposing, truthfully if I was old enough and this house was big enough, I'd take in every orphan I could find." Izuku says.

"He's not lying dear, he actually would if he could." Chiyo says smiling.

"A-alright, it can't hurt to stay for a little while." Momo says a little slowly.

**-Month Later-**

We see Izuku, Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo are in the kitchen working on dinner when they hear a particular knock on the door. Izuku opens the door and they see male about thirteen, he has short black hair and brown eyes, and his left arm is all bloody. "Mister Atsuhiro, what happened?!" Momo asks, already using her Quirk **Creation** to make bandages.

"Hehe, its fine miss Yaoyorozu, I just had a rather unpleasant run-in with a certain group of thugs, and what did I say, call me Compress." Compress says.

"You, you ran into those thugs, t-that attacked m-me?!" Momo asks with a small hint of extreme malice, which doesn't go unnoticed.

"It's alright Momo I can do this, Kyoka I think you should talk to Momo." Izuku says, bandaging up compress's arm.

"Why me?" Kyoka asks.

"You're the one, that's closest to her." He says, and smirks seeing both of them blush, and chuckles as they go upstairs.

They both walk into Kyoka's room which is full of instruments. "Kyoka is there a problem?" Momo asks.

"No. Momo I want you to search your own emotions while we talk. Can you do that for me?" Kyoka asks, smiling at Momo, making her blush.

"Of course, but what are we going to talk about?" Momo asks, but finds Kyoka's finger on her lips.

"Shhh, Just listen, Tartarus Prison is where the most vile and dangerous villains in the entire world are sent. Momo do you know where the name for the prison comes from?" Kyoka asks, then looks at Momo and sees her thinking and listening. "The name comes from Greek lore, based on the deepest dungeon in Hell where the vilest of sinners are tortured for the rest of eternity. But the prison only keeps them imprisoned, when like previously stated its home to the most vile and dangerous villains, who've certainly killed hundreds or even thousands of people. For instance The Carnal Murderer: Muscular, Ibara's… … …Father is confirmed to have killed almost 800 people. Someone, anyone like that, in my book shouldn't be allowed to live. Those thugs, true they aren't on the level of people like Tartarus villains, but they have two confirmed kills, who knows how many people they have killed, or will kill. My Question to you, what do **you** think should happen to people like them?" She asks, and sees a very dark look in Momo's eyes. (Might have laid it on to thick.) She thinks.

"I… I… I don't think they should be allowed to live, they take life, so why should they be allowed to keep theirs!" Momo yells with pure malice in her voice, surprising everyone in the house, she sees Kyoka turn around, and her heart flutters when she sees her smile.

"Your definitely one of us, and we have a present for you, follow me." Kyoka says, and Momo follows her down to the main floor, and only sees Ibara finishing dinner, but she turns and smiles at Momo. She then follows Kyoka down to the basement and is surprised to see the five thugs that killed her parents, all laying on sand with all their arms and legs in positions, she knows there not supposed to be bent. With Izuku standing off to the side, and compress kicking one in the head.

(Probably the one that attacked him.) Momo thinks, she then looks at the thugs, and doesn't see them in pain, but smirking back in the alley, and she just sees red. Before Izuku, Kyoka, and Compress can react they hear a crunch noise, they and the thugs look and see Momo holding a sledgehammer over the crushed head of one of the thugs scaring the other four.

"No, don't, please one of you stop her…!" One of the thugs pleas, then Momo proceeds to crush the heads of the other four. She then looks up and sees the other three with wide eyes, and then her eyes widen.

"I, I didn't mean to!" Momo pleas.

"It's alright Momo, I'll say the same thing I said to Kyoka last year, you've done nothing wrong, and those thugs brought that upon themselves. We're just surprised you did that with no goading." Izuku says putting his hand on the sand, and breaks his other hand down into sand and turns the bodies and their clothes into sand, getting rid of all evidence. "Now let's go upstairs, and eat, and Compress you're staying here tonight." He says.

"Right boss." Compress says.

"I-I'm not all that hungry right now, sorry." Momo says heading upstairs.

"That's alright; the first kill is the worst after-all." Izuku says.

"Momo if you need to talk, the five of us have all been through, what you're going through." Kyoka says.

**-Present-**

After a couple days Momo felt better, so the group explains everything, and as with Kyoka, Izuku offers her one of the devil fruits. The fruit looks like a Yuibari King Melon, its dark gold, with light yellow swirls, based on the catalogue, it's a Logia just like Izuku's, it's called the Pika Pika No Mi or the Glint Glint Fruit. It allows it's user to create, control, and transform into light. After a month with the help of Izuku, she starts the science and support branch. Kyoka then finds the other book that Izuku and Ibara found when they went back to the shop, and she could read it. It was titled Haki the Hidden Power of Willpower. One of the things in the book details exactly what happened when she had found Momo, it's one of three abilities. The one she used is called Kenbunshoku Haki. Haki is described as a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training, but there is a third type that only a certain group of chosen ones are said to possess. In simple terms, Haki is an ability to sense and predict spiritual energy, use life force as physical reinforcement, and, for the rare chosen ones, overpower enemies' willpower with your own.

Kenbunshoku or Observation Haki is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see normally, and with mastery limited precognition. When viewed this way, the user can't actually see the person with any physical characteristics, but rather recognizes the targets by their aura which forms as a colored silhouette on a dark background. Then there's Busoshoku or Armament Haki its a form of Haki that allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves, providing potentially incredible offensive and defensive capabilities. Notably, this form of Haki can be used to injure Devil Fruit users that are otherwise immune to certain kinds of physical harm, mainly Logia users. Finally there's Haoshoku or Conquerors Haki it's a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training. Only one in several million people has this ability. This type of Haki allows the user to exert their willpower over others. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king. It is used to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and render them unconscious.

After Kyoka found this she immediately told Izuku, the four of them plus Compress started to train in Haki. After a year, Izuku starts teaching Haki to The Faces to better protect themselves. The next year the four of them are now 10, and Compress is now 15. They meet both the fifth and sixth leaders.

**-5 years later-**

Izuku and Ibara are at home, working on some documents for Baroque Works, when they hear beating on their door, Izuku uses observation Haki, and sees two distressed auras. They go and open the door, they see a guy probably the same age as Compress, he has red spiky hair and turquoise eyes, their eyes widen when they see patches of burnt, gnarled, purple skin and no shirt or coat on. Then there's an unconscious girl probably 2 years older than themselves on his back, the only thing they can see is that she has ash blonde hair and what they assume is his shirt and coat since there a little big. "Please, help her!" The guy says, before he passes out.

"Ibara you get the girl, I'll get him, we need to get them out of the snow." Izuku says and Ibara nods.

"I-Izuku, the back of this shirt and coat is caked in blood!" Ibara says.

"Okay you get her to one of the other guest rooms, and I'll get him to the couch, and call Tsukauchi." Izuku says, as they get them both into the house, he gets the guy onto the couch, and helps Ibara get the girl to a guest room, he then calls Tsukauchi.

"_Problem or just saying Hi?"_ Tsukauchi asks.

"Funny that this has happened enough times, you have to ask." Izuku says chuckling. "But yeah, get over here and bring Recovery Girl." Izuku says, and after 40 minutes, Tsukauchi and Chiyo walk into the house.

"Okay what's going… on?!" Chiyo asks, but then notices the male on the couch with patches of gnarled purple skin.

"I don't know what happened but there's also a girl upstairs." Izuku says.

"Izuku!" Ibara yells.

"You stay and check him, Tsukauchi come with me upstairs." Izuku says.

"Right kid." Tsukauchi says, as they both head upstairs. When they get to the room they see Ibara with a hand on her chest and… muscle fibers wound around her arms.

"Ibara what's wrong?!" Izuku asks very concerned.

"Look at her back!" Ibara says darkly. They both look and Tsukauchi's eyes widen when he sees the Kanji for demon… carved into her back. Ibara looks at Izuku, and sees his eyes dilated to the smallest they can be and thanks to her observation Haki, she feels a blast of willpower erupt off him. They then hear cars crashing outside. (Shit!) She thinks.

"You guys stay inside and I'll call for backup and the ambulance." Tsukauchi says. Several hours later Kyoka and Momo are walking home from Kyoka's band practice, when they police all over the neighborhood, Kyoka and Momo hide in an alleyway and Kyoka calls Izuku.

"_Hey Kyoka."_ Izuku says.

"What the hell is going on?!" She asks urgently.

"_Apparently I have Conqueror's Haki."_ Izuku says.

"Explain." She says, and he explains what happened from the young man and girl appearing, to him causing… several car crashes when he saw the Kanji for demon carved into the girls back. "What!" Kyoka yells.

"What, what's going on?" Momo asks, so Kyoka explains on the way to the house. That night, Izuku is sitting watching the news when he hears the young man on the couch groaning.

"Well it's about time you woke up." Izuku says chuckling, then sees his eyes widen.

"Where's Toga?!" He yells sitting up but then screams in pain.

"Woah, woah, woah, let those burns heal some more, and if you're talking about that girl that was with you, she's upstairs asleep in one of the guest rooms." Izuku says, softly pushing him back down. "Now please answer two questions." He says.

"Alright." The guy says.

"Who did this to the two of you?" Izuku asks darkly.

"My… bastard of a father did this to me for simply wanting to take my little brother to the winter festival. But… I don't know who did that to Toga." The guy says.

"Well, I was going to ask what the son of Endeavor, Toya Todoroki, was doing on my doorstep, but now I'll ask you why you took a chance at my house?" Izuku asks.

"You know who I am?" Toya asks.

"Yeah, about an hour after you two appeared, your face without the burn marks of course was all over the news." Izuku says.

"Oh…, well to answer your question, this Quirkless guy walked up to me, and said if I needed help to find this house." Toya says.

"I knew stationing one of the Faces nearby was a good idea." Izuku mumbles, then pulls his phone out and calls Tsukauchi.

"_Yes Izuku?"_ Tsukauchi answers.

"Toya's up." Izuku says.

"_Oh good I'll call Endeavor…"_ Tsukauchi goes to say.

"No!" Izuku says, surprising Toya and Tsukauchi. "That Son-of-a-Bitch is the one who burned him, and what's worse, he did it just because Toya wanted to take his little brother to the festival!" He says pissed. "Just come tomorrow and talk to him." Izuku says.

_*Sigh* "Alright I'll come over in the morning, how about your other guest?"_ Tsukauchi asks.

*Sigh* "She's still asleep, I think Momo's currently watching over her, Kyoka, Ibara, and Momo are keeping watch over her in shifts, goodnight." Izuku says hanging up. "You go back to sleep, you may have woken up faster than thought, but those burns are still really bad. Oh, and my name is Izuku Midoriya." He says to Toya. The next morning Toya wakes to the smell of eggs, bacon, and toast. Toya goes to sit up, but remembers what happened last night, and sits up slowly.

"Well Mr. Todoroki your awake." Toya hears and sees Kyoka. "The names Kyoka Jiro, Izuku some more food in here he's awake!" She yells.

"Right!" Izuku yells from the kitchen. When izuku comes out of the kitchen, Toya has to hold back a snicker, because Izuku is wearing a yellow T-shirt, dark green pajama pants and a pink apron.

"Haha, laugh it up, enjoy your breakfast. When your done I'll help you up-stairs to check on your friend." Izuku says.

"Oh, um, thank you." Toya says and he starts eating, a couple minutes later they hear Ibara from the stairs.

"She's up!" She says.

"Right, Ibara, you and Kyoka help Mister Todoroki upstairs to see his friend, I'll make another plate." Izuku says. A few minutes later he takes the plate he just made upstairs, he knocks on the door, Ibara opens it and when he walks in the girl giggles when she sees him, making them all smile.

"Miss Toga, if I may, how'd that happen to your back?" Momo asks kindly, as Izuku hands her the plate.

"Th-thank you." Toga says, and after several minutes she's finished with the food. "The head nun that runs the orphanage, did that before throwing me out of the orphanage, when she found out what my Quirk is. She said 'Monsters don't deserve kindness'." Toga says starting to cry.

"Was there anyone nice to you?" Ibara asks.

"All the other nuns were kind to me, they even gave me some money, but none of the other kids liked me, even before my Quirk came to light." Toga says.

"Where is this orphanage at?" Izuku asks.

"It's just outside the city." Toga says.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a call." Izuku says as he leaves the room.

"That's not good." Kyoka says.

"I'll say, I've only seen that much anger from him, on a handful of occasions." Ibara says. After a couple hours Tsukauchi come over gets statements from both Toya and Toga and then leaves.

**-Month Later-**

During the month Toya and Toga healed up, and Toga joined their school, while Toya got a job under a new name that Tsukauchi helped him with. Since Toya sees Izuku as more family than Endeavor, he got his name changed to Dabi Midoriya. But now they are going down to the basement with Izuku and Compress. "Okay whats going on?" Dabi asks, as they get down to the basement.

"Well we know that neither of you put much stock in heroes, and I don't blame you." Izuku says.

"So I wanted to help both of you, but sadly Endeavor is to high profile of a target, so Toga I hope you enjoy your present." Compress says, as he throws a marble on the sand and snaps his fingers. The marble bursts in a blue light, and on the floor is a woman probably late fifties, dressed in a nun outfit. Toga sees red instantly.

"What the hell is she doing here!" She yells.

"Simple, you are to be her Judge, Jury, and if need be, Executioner." Izuku says.

"You filthy Demon…" the nun says.

"Shut up!" Toga yells. "Why, why did you hate me?!" Toga asks angry.

"Because your just like your father, a monster who passes yourself as human. But he dares pass himself as a pro-hero." The nun says, before her neck is sliced open.

"Toga may I do something as well?" Dabi asks.

"Of course Dabi." Toga says, and they watch as Dabi grabs the woman's face and a blast of blue flames bursts off his palm completely melting the flesh on her face. Then Izuku proceeds to get rid of the body like normal.

**-Present-**

After that Izuku offers both of them the last two of the devil fruits. Dabi eats a fruit that looks like a brown apple with yellow swirls, based on the book it's called the Ushi Ushi No Mi Model Bull or the Ox Ox Fruit Model Bull. Whereas Toga eats a fruit that looks like a Gourd with red Scales on it with blue swirls, it's the Hebi Hebi No Mi Model Anaconda or Snake Snake Fruit Model Anaconda. Just like Izuku, Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo they both lead their own branch of Baroque works. Toga's in charge of Espionage, while Dabi's in charge of The Vanguard, this is a branch that is sent to deal with opposing factions, they aren't exactly quiet.

After a couple months Toga is in Izuku's study, and Izuku tells him he's had the Science and Support looking into her bloodwork, and tells her who her father is.

**-Now-**

We find Izuku waiting outside his house; he's wearing a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dark navy dress pants, along with a red tie, and black dress shoes. He looks at the door and sees Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo walk out and they're wearing similar outfits. The same light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt, but dark turquoise pleated skirt, black knee high socks, and black dress shoes like Izuku. "It's no surprise that all four of us got into U.A." Kyoka says.

"Don't forget Kyoka, Bakugou got in as well." Izuku says.

"Don't forget how angry he was, when he found out you and Momo got in on recommendation." Ibara says, and they all chuckle.

"Okay, now some rules for the three of you. No using your Devil Fruit abilities and only use the base version of Armorers Haki, Observation is fine since it has no outward showing." Izuku says as they head to U.A.

* * *

**Now please review, I really would like to continue this idea, and I've loved writing this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome Ten-Tails here with the second chapter of Shifting Sands, I apoligize for how long it took.**

**Don't own BNHA or One Piece.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

We see Izuku, Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo walk on to the campus with a massive building shaped like an H, they then head into the school, Izuku and Ibara stop in front of a class labeled 1-B. "Good luck you two." Izuku says to Momo and Kyoka, who move on ahead, and the two of them walk in to see a vast group of fellow students, and there is a tall, wide-set, muscular man probably 40, with pale gray, spiked hair, and small dark red eyes. He's wearing a dark red skin-tight suit with a very low u-shaped collar that's lined with a thick black trim, which matches the ones over his shoulders, white over-the-knee boots, thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of the two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves, around his waist he has a three-piece metallic belt which dips downwards in the center, and an orange mask over his eyes. (So this is our homeroom teacher, Pro Hero Vlad King, Quirk Blood Control.) Izuku thinks.

"Okay now that we're all here, you'll be taking a Quirk apprehension test, it has eight physical fitness tests, now get on your gym uniform and get to the field." Vlad King says, presenting a blue gym outfit with white stripes, that shape U.A. We then see the whole class outside on a field. "Alright in these tests you are allowed to use your Quirks freely, the school will use the results as a base for each students time here, Midoriya, Tokage as the recommended students, you two will be going first in each test, so come on up the first test is a 50-meter dash." He says, as Izuku and a girl who has dark moss green hair collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavyer and thinner the lower down it gets, large, upturned, dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth.

"_Go._" They hear in an automated voice, and every one sees Tokage's upper body separate from her lower and float forward, while Izuku's entire body bursts into sand and rushes forward, when Izuku crosses the finish line. "_1.5 seconds._" And when Tokage crosses the line. "_2.5 seconds._"

"Next, Shiozaki and Monoma." Vlad King says, as Ibara and a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes, who seems to have a massive inferiority complex.

"_Go._" and they see muscle fibers burst out of Shiozaki's body and wrap around her arms and legs and she lunges, leaving Monoma in a literal dust cloud. "_1.2 seconds._" and then Monoma crosses the line. "_10 seconds._" and after about fifteen minutes each student is holding some sort of device.

"This is a grip strength test." Vlad King says, when they all go to start, they hear electricity, and look over at Izuku and Ibara. Who's devices are short-circuiting and proceed to blow up, alarming Vlad King, when the smoke clears they see muscle fibers receding back into Ibara's body, while sand is coagulating back at Izuku's spot. Vlad is relieved to see that they're okay, he looks down at his tech board and is alarmed by the results that were last recorded by the devices before they blew up. "I-impossible, 10000 kilograms for Shiozaki, and 5000 kilograms for Midoriya!" He yells, surprising the other students. After another five minutes they're standing outside a large box of sand. "This is of course a standing long jump." Vlad King says, and Izuku bursts into sand and floats over the box, while Ibara encompasses her legs in muscle fibers and jumps clear over the box. Next they're in front of a set of three lines. "This *sigh* is repeated side steps." Vlad says, and they see Izuku stand there when his body seems to ripple, and starts shifting side to side and eventually turns into a blur, next Ibara has muscle fibers wrap around her legs and automatically turns into a blur moving side to side. After another ten minutes they see a white circle on the ground. "Now this is the ball throw, so go Midoriya." He says, and Izuku goes and stands in the circle, and then points his hand out with the ball.

"Sand blast." Izuku says, as his hand bursts into sand, and the ball rockets into air.

"_900 meters._" The computer records, when Ibara is up they see a lot of muscle fibers surround one of her arms, and she throws the ball so hard that it breaks the sound barrier, surprising everyone except Izuku, Kyoka, and Momo who are both on another field. "_1000 meters._" when they're done they also did seated toe touch and sit ups which neither got some kind of monstrous record, but Ibara still had a better record than Izuku, and the last test is a stamina testing distance run, which Vlad King has to stop the two of them since they've already outran everyone else in class 1-B. When he shows the results, the top five students are as follows, Ibara Shiozaki, Izuku Midoriya, Setsuna Tokage, Juzo Honenuki, Jurota Shishida.

"Now these results will be the basis of a personal training plan for each and every one of you, that you will stick to on weekends, since you're being given free rein to come here on the weekends and train. Now go get Lunch, your first day is over." Vlad King says walking away.

**[That Night]**

We see Izuku sifting through some papers in his study. "Very interesting." Izuku says.

"What's interesting Zuku?" Kyoka asks, as her, Ibara, and Momo walk into the study.

"Turns out two of our classmates are more than they seem, Toga and Dabi told me, one is a spy for the League of Villains and the other, is one of our own agents, Miss Monday, Toga's most trusted agent, trusted that Toga even taught them to use Observation Haki." Izuku says, showing them two of the papers.

"I guess that's where these papers came from?" Momo asks.

"Yep they're copied files, on each student of class 1-A and 1-B, or of interest." Izuku says.

"So who's files did we get?" Ibara asks.

"So first you two's class, Class 1-A, Yuga Aoyama, Quirk: Navel Laser. Mina Ashido, Quirk: Acid. Tsuyu Asui, Quirk: Frog. Tenya Iida, Quirk: Engine. Ochako Uraraka, Quirk: Zero Gravity. Mashirao Ojiro, Quirk: Tail. Denki Kaminari, Quirk: Electrification. Ejiro Kirishima, Quirk: Hardening. Koji Koda, Quirk: Anivoice. Rikido Sato, Quirk: Sugar Rush. Mezo Shoji, Quirk: Dupli Arms. Kyoka Jiro, Quirk: Earphone Jacks. Hanta Sero, Quirk: Tape. Fumikage Tokoyami, Quirk: Dark Shadow. Hehehehehe, Shoto Todoroki, Quirk: Half-Hot Half-Cold. Toru Hagakure, Quirk: Invisibility. Katsuki Bakugou, Quirk: Explosion. Itsuka Kendo, Quirk: Big Fist. Minoru Mineta, Quirk: Pop Off. Momo Yaoyorozu, Quirk: Creation." Izuku says holding up the file of student, with a picture and a description of their Quirks.

"And our class Izu?" Ibara asks.

"Class 1-B, Yosetsu Awase, Quirk: Weld. Sen Kaibara, Quirk: Gyrate. Togaru Kamakiri, Quirk: Razor Sharp. Shihai Kuroiro, Quirk: Black. Izuku Midoriya, Quirk: Sand. Yui Kodai, Quirk: Size. Kinoko Komori, Quirk: Mushroom. Ibara Shiozaki, Quirk: Vines and Muscle Augmentation. Jurota Shishida, Quirk: Beast. Nirengeki Shoda, Quirk: Twin Impact. Pony Tsunotori, Quirk: Horn Cannon. Kosei Tsuburaba, Quirk: Solid Air. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Quirk: Steel. Setsuna Tokage, Quirk: Lizard Tail Splitter. Manga Fukidashi, Quirk: Comic. Juzo Honenuki, Quirk: Softening. Kojiro Bando, Quirk: Cemedine. Neito Monoma, Quirk: Copy. Reiko Yanagi, Quirk: Poltergeist. Hiryu Rin, Quirk: Scales." Izuku says, doing the same as with 1-A.

"And of interest?" Momo and Kyoka ask.

"Of interest, Mirio Togata, Quirk: Permeation, Nejire Hado, Quirk: Wave Motion, Tamaki Amajiki, Quirk: Manifest, Class 3-A. Hitoshi Shinso, General Studies, Quirk: Brainwash. Mei Hatsume, Department of Support, Quirk: Zoom." Izuku says, and does the same as with class 1-A.

"So what's your plan with U.A?" Toga asks walking in.

"You say that like I have a scheme going, there is no scheme, we're continuing to do what Ibara and I started, when we started Baroque Works." Izuku says swerving around in his chair to look out the window. "But either way have our agent keep an eye on the League of Villains spy." He orders.

"I'm on it." Toga says, leaving.

**[Next Day]**

"Okay class for the first foundational hero studies, both Class 1-A and 1B, will do this class together, so get your costumes on and head to ground gamma." Vlad King says pressing a remote, and a panel comes out of the wall with suitcases numbered 1 to 20. After 10 minutes we see Izuku, Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo walking out of a tunnel, Izuku is wearing a green dress shirt with a black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a dark green fur coat that hangs by his shoulders. Ibara is wearing a black tank-top, camo pants, and black steel-toe boots. Kyoka is wearing a gray tank-top, midnight camo pants, and black steel-toe boots with stereos built into their shafts, black gloves with built in brass knuckles, and a plain black choker. Momo has her hair as always now in a high pony-tail, and is wearing a red bare-back top, dark yellow knee-length shorts and a jewel style belt, red calf-length boots and a monocle-like visor on her right eye.

"**Now both class 1-A and 1-B, here are your personalised regiments.**" Everyone aside from Izuku, Ibara, Kyoka, and Momo are amazed when they hear and see All Might, who passes out sheets, while Izuku notices a short guy, and I mean short, who has purple balls for hair in the style of a mohawk ogling all of the girls, and Momo in particular, and Izuku walks over to him grabbing the attention of a couple people.

"Hey you're Minoru Mineta right?" Izuku asks.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Mineta asks.

"Izuku Midoriya." Izuku says holding his hand out. "Throughout the year, I work with the homeless, so I meet people from all over Japan. A month ago I was working with a small group, and all the girls in the group were talking about how they were happy to be away from a guy who's description you match. Sorry for assuming at first." He says.

"It's alri…" Mineta goes to says, when he hears the wall behind him crunch, he looks and sees Izuku's fist embedded in the wall which starts turning into sand.

"That's an aspect of my 'Quirk' I don't know what it would do to a person, so stop staring at the girls, _or I might be willing to learn._" Izuku says in an overly-friendly tone.

"R-r-r-right." Mineta says.

"Uhm Aizawa, how did you pass that kid?" Vlad King asks his fellow teacher, a guy with long, ragged, tired, black eyes, he's wearing a black jumpsuit tucked into black boots.

"Personality aside he does have potential, especially as a search and capture Hero." Aizawa says.

**"Now today's class will b matches between class 1-A and 1-B, one team will be the hero team and the other will be the villain team. Outside of one team for each class the other four teams will be completely random along with four matches."** All Might explains.

"For class 1-A the decided team is Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Katsuki Bakugou, and Itsuka Kendo." Aizawa says.

"And the team for class 1-B is Izuku Midoriya, Setsuna Tokage, Shihai Kuroiro, and Yui Kodai." Vlad King says.

**"Now the goal of today's exercise is, the villains have hidden a 'nuclear' device somewhere within the building, it's the heroes job to capture the bomb."** All Might explains.

**[with Izuku, Setsuna, Shihai, and Yui]**

"So what's the plan?" Asks a guy with fluffy, white hair, thin, black eyes, and pitch black skin, he's wearing a black jumpsuit, as they are in a room on the bottom floor with the fake bomb.

"Personally, I know Katsuki and Momo, while Katsuki isn't a recommended student, he's not to be underestimated at any cost, I don't know anything about Kendo, but the fact that she's with Momo, Katsuki, and Todoroki means she shouldn't be underestimated either." Izuku says.

"What about Todoroki?" asks a girl with black, shoulder-length hair in a bob style, cerulean eyes and a neutral expression, she's wearing a red bodysuit with a white collar trim, a matching V pattern running over her chest and around her upper arms, which also includes a short white skirt with a red design at the front, dipping so it follows the one in her chest, plain vambraces, as well as a hat which resembles the front of a baseball cap, colored red with white U-shaped lines around the sides, with a metal piece resembling a fin attached at the back of the strap around her head, a belt at her waist and straps around her shoulders, what appears to be an oval-shaped gemstone set between them on her chest, each adorned with a small pouch.

"First off for Todoroki you have to look at the fact that he's a recommended student in the first place, second that his recommendation comes from fighting capability and skill like Tokage, compared to me and Momo who got our recommendations for our intelligence, and last is who he's related to." Izuku explains.

"What do you mean?" Setsuna, Shihai, and Yui ask.

"Well Todoroki is the family name of the current number 2 pro hero, Endeavor, real name Enji Todoroki, now I do have an idea." Izuku says, telling them his plan.

**[With Momo, Todoroki, Bakugou, and Kendo]**

"So what's the plan here?" asks a girl with orange hair tied in a side pony-tail, and teal eyes, she's wearing a turquoise knee-length qipao, under a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts, black short pants under the qipao, a loose brown utility belt around her hips, with a satchel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes, and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps that reach down to her toes filled in with white slips.

"I'll deal with it." says a guy coldly, he has short red and white hair, heterochromic eyes with his left being turquoise and his right being gray, and he has a burn scar around his left eye, he's wearing a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders, he has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side, even his head.

"Okay half-n-half, I don't care that you're the son of Endeavor, but I doubt that both our classes teachers and the tenth through second pro-heroes, could beat Deku let alone the four of us, who are only students, Deku is the only real threat on their team." Says a guy loudly, he has spiky, ash-blonde hair, and red eyes, his costume makes him look like a walking grenade.

"Wow, you and I actually agree for once Bakugou, that's a miracle. Regardless Bakugou's right out of the four of us Bakugou and I actually know what Izuku is capable of, no offense but the only way I could see a student beating Izuku is if every student in all of Japan fought him at once, or it's Ibara, she's the only person I've ever seen beat Izuku. Never-the-less I won't bump into your problems Todoroki, but with you only using the ice-half of your Quirk, you'll be as useful as a bunch of broken condoms at an orgy." Momo says surprising a couple people, with the analogy she used.

"That was a bit crude." Itsuka says.

"Yeah sorry, been hanging out with the oldest in our house a little too much." Momo says.

"Regardless of how she said it, she's right half-n-half, that ability Deku showed when he threatened Mineta, is done when he absorbs the moisture out of things in contact with his skin, and ice is literally pure frozen moisture." Bakugou says.

"So we should just give up." Todoroki says coldly.

"Heroes should never give up, so all we can do is do our best against Izuku, if it was just the other three, I'm confident we would win." Momo says as a bell goes off, and they go into the building noticing all of the lights are gone and there's sand everywhere, they check several rooms and are disheartened when they all notice there are 'bombs' in many rooms and they all look like the real one.

"Fuck! Deku thought of everything, like this we won't know which one is the real one!" Bakugou screams.

"Also if we find any of them with a 'bomb' we can't be sure if it's real either." Itsuka sighs out.

"What do you expect, Izuku has a scary amount of skill with his Quirk, yes, but like me he was recommended for his intelligence." Momo says.

"Don't remind me." Bakugou says sourly.

"Oh still sour that Momo and I got a recommendation instead of you, the king of the school." They hear Izuku to the side in a room that's really dark, and there are fake bombs everywhere.

"You wouldn't just tell us where the real one is, would you?" Itsuka asks sarcastically.

"Well it's somewhere in this room, I'll tell you that much." Izuku says, smirking as two black hands seep out of the floor, one going to grab Bakugou's leg, and the other going to grab Shoto's leg, and a hand is going to grab Itsuka's leg, but Momo pushes Itsuka out of the way, but to her surprise Setsuna tackles her out of the room, while Bakugou and Todoroki are pulled deep into a pit of sand, leaving Itsuka alone.

*Sigh* "Might as well go all in." Itsuka sighs out and runs at Izuku, sending a straight punch which he dodges with surprising ease, to her surprise but she smirks either way, as her fist enlarges to three times the size of her own body. Itsuka and most of the people watching are surprised when her hand hits Izuku, his body bursts into sand, which then surrounds her and then falls and she has white tape wrapped around her, same with Bakugou and Todoroki who pop out of the sand.

"Uh, Midoriya I might need some help!" Tokage yells, and they see Izuku raise his hand, and everyone but Kyoka and Ibara, is surprised when sand erupts outside the building, and Shihai pops out of the ground and wraps Momo in white tape.

"**Villains win!"** All Might says through the speakers after several minutes the next group is chosen. **"Hero Team of Togaru Kamakiri, Neito Monoma, Jurota Shishida, and Yosetsu Awase against the Villain Team of Kyoka Jiro, Denki Kaminari, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Tsuyu Asui!"** He says.

"Midoriya, uh, where's the real fake bomb?" Vlad King asks.

"Oh right, Yui If you'd please." Izuku says, and Yui tosses a tiny version of the bomb, she then puts her fingers together and it returns to normal size.

"I thought you said the real one was in the room." Itsuka says.

"I did, but I didn't say that any of the big ones were the real one. Now how about we let the class go on ahead, the teachers don't exactly have all day." Izuku says, and after a couple minutes they start the next battle. When class 1-B gets up to the second floor, both Monoma who's wearing a tuxedo, and a really big guy wearing a pair of pants, goggles and possibly a collar, are both tackled through a wall by Kyoka.

**[Kyoka, Monoma, and Shishida]**

Shishida rushes towards Kyoka and throws a punch, but Kyoka easily knocks the punch aside and jabs Shishida in the face, but to the surprise of most Shishida is knocked off his feet and through another wall ...unconscious.

**[Observation Room]**

"The thing you need to know about the four of us is that we're physically, much stronger than we look." Izuku says, and not much later the battle is over with Kyoka's team winning, and after a while it's the final match.

"**Now this will be the final match for the day, the Hero team of Mashirao Ojiro, Mezo Shoji, Ejiro Kirishima, and Rikido Sato against the Villain team of Ibara Shiozaki, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Manga Fukidashi, and Reiko Yanagi!"** All Might says, and those students head to the next test building.

"Oof… I would not want to be those four right now." Kyoka says, while Izuku and Momo nod their heads.

"**Young Yaoyorozu, young Jiro you should have more faith in your classmates!"** All Might says.

"No disrespect All Might, but the three of us know what Ibara is capable of. Not to sound arrogant, but there's only four people in this room who could beat her in a fight, that's you, and the three of us fighting her together." Momo says.

"The four of you are close, but ain't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Tokage asks.

"Since you're asking that means none of you tried to fight her, she's kind and friendly most of the time, but in battle you'll be nothing but a ragdoll to her." Bakugou says.

"Is the world ending, cause Bakugou is agreeing with us." Izuku says surprised.

"I know, it's weird, twice in one day." Momo says.

"Oh fuck you three!" Bakugou yells.

"Sorry don't swing that way." All three of them say cheekily, making Bakugou clench his teeth in annoyance.

"If you don't believe us, then just watch." Kyoka says, and points at the screen.

**[Ibara Vs Ojiro, Shoji, Kirishima, and Sato]**

We see Ibara standing in front of a plain looking guy wearing a gi, a guy with six arms, a guy with spiky red hair, and a guy looking like he's trying too hard to look like an old time wrestler. "Let me guess Ojiro, Shoji, Kirishima, and Sato." Ibara says pointing at them in that order surprising them, but Sato starts walking to her.

"Please, make this easy, I'd rather not hurt you." Sato says.

"How 'bout you make me move, otherwise you ain't getting through this door." She says as muscle fibers overtake her limbs, Sato sighs and eats a muffin and his muscles enlarge a little bit and he rushes at her with shoji close behind him, he then throws a punch at her, which she stops effortlessly, and then hits him in the chest making him spit up a bit of blood, knocking him out. Then to Shoji's surprise she appears under him with one hand planted on the ground and kicks him in the chin, incidentally kicking him halfway through the ceiling. Ojiro is next to come at her spinning to hit her with his tail, but same as with Sato she catches it effortlessly and pulls him to her and punches him in the face, knocking him out while hearing a resounding crunch signifying a broken nose. "So how 'bout you make this easy on yourself, and give up." She says turning to Kirishima, who's looking at her surprised, then he thinks back to what Momo said in the first match.

"Sorry but I'm not giving up, there's only no chance left if all of my team is down for the count, and I'm still standing." Kirishima says rushing towards her, making her sigh, and he's surprised when she appears in front of him readying a punch, he then gets this weird tingle in the back of the brain, and to the surprise of everyone including Ibara, he dodges the punch, and dodges a few more punches.

(Would you look at that, he's capable of using Haki, that or he just unlocked it.) Ibara thinks.

**[Observation Room]**

"What do you know he's unlocked Observation Haki." Izuku whispers to Kyoka and Momo, but smirks seeing somebody's aura fluctuate. (Hello Miss Monday.) He thinks to himself.

**[Ibara Vs Kirishima]**

It's been a while of Kirishima dodging Ibara. (This is starting to get annoying, but at least he's starting to get exhausted from overusing it.) Ibara thinks noticing how hard he's breathing, she rushes at him and he goes to dodge again but can't move, he looks and sees vines around his legs, then she's on top of him and punches him through the floor, and when the dust clears they see he's unconscious.

"**Villain team wins!"** All Might yells through the speakers.

**[Later]**

We see all the girls of class A and B eating together during lunch. "So… Momo, Kyoka, I was wondering about something you two said, when the two of you and Midoriya were messing with Bakugou." A girl with pink skin says.

"That so Mina." Momo says.

"Probably when we said the same exact thing as Zuku." Kyoka says.

"Yeah that." Mina says.

"Well you most definitely heard right." Momo says.

"So you and Kyoka are…" a girl with a bit of a froggy appearance says.

"Yes Tsuyu, Kyo and I are pretty-much lesbians." Momo says.

"What do you mean pretty-much?" Setsuna asks.

"Tokage, what they mean is outside of Izu, they're only attracted to each other and me." Ibara says, and the three of them can practically hear the record scratch when the rest of the girls look at them.

"What?" Kyoka says still eating, then Itsuka shakes her head.

"Uhm, well that aside, Momo when you told us that only Ibara could beat Midoriya, what did you mean, since when I hit him he exploded into sand." She says.

"That'd be because Ibara is the only person who can physically hit Zuku without that happening." Kyoka says.

"What does that mean?" Itsuka asks.

"Well we haven't figured it out yet, but it seems like an aspect of my Quirk keeps intangibility Quirks, or In Izuku's case the aspect of a quirk that makes him impossible to hit, from activating." Ibara explains.

**[Later that night]**

They're back home and they're working on homework. "Hey Zuku." Momo says.

"Yes Momo." Izuku says.

"Uhm, how did you keep me from seeing Tokage with my Observation Haki?" Momo asks.

"Put simply, your Observation Haki was your downfall, when you pushed Kendo out of the way; I released a concentrated burst of Conquerors Haki directly on you making your Observation Haki focus on me at that moment." Izuku explains.

"Hey Midoriya, are you testing Miss Monday or something?" Toga asks walking in.

"I guess you could say that, why?" Izuku asks.

"I just got a report for Baroque Works, that we should keep an eye on the four of you, and an Ejiro Kirishima." Toga says.

"Yeah Kirishima unlocked Observation Haki while fighting Ibara today." Izuku says.

"Well that's a scary way to unlock Haki." Toga says with wide eyes.

"Either way, tell her to keep an eye on us, I want to see how good she actually is, how much can she figure out on her own?" Izuku wonders aloud.

"Right, so you are testing her, I'll go tell her to keep an eye on you." Toga says leaving.

"Wait, no more reporting to the house, unless you know she won't be watching the house." Izuku orders, and she nods her head.

**[Next Day]**

"For today's class, well there really isn't any class, you'll just be deciding class 1-B's representative and vice representative, and no voting for yourselves, vote for the two you think is best to lead the class." Vlad King says, sitting at the front of the class, and just before the class ends, he tallies the votes. "Alright with 11 votes Midoriya is class representative, and with 9 votes Kodai is the vice-representative, one Last thing, tomorrow we'll be going to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint with class 1-A." He says.

**[Lunch Room]**

We see everyone eating and chatting when some type of alarm goes off, and most of the lunch room starts to panic. "Pathetic panicking should be the last thing Hero students do in an emergency." Izuku says, as sand seeps out of his mouth and a couple specs land in everybody's ears, and talks to everyone who's panicking. "You're all pathetic, you're in this school training to be heroes, and yet you panic from a simple alarm. Truthfully I'm more annoyed by most of you third years, since only three of you aren't panicking, while there's two groups of first years that are looking more professional than you, not to mention a Gen Ed student." Izuku says making everyone stop and start thinking. After about an hour later Class 1-B is back in class.

"Nice job handling the panic Midoriya." Vlad King says.

"Nothing to it, but I think the principal might be more interested in me keeping a watch on the gate all day." Izuku says.

"Really, why?" Tokage asks.

"Well I've been in a couple situations over the course of my life, and when the four of us got to school this morning, something… felt off. So I made a third eye and detached one of my ears and left them at the gate." Izuku explains.

"Did you see and hear anything pertaining to the alarm?" Vlad King asks.

"Yes, that's why I think it's pertinent I talk to Principal Nezu." Izuku says and twenty minutes later he's sitting in a well-kept looking office, sitting at the desk is a white dog, mouse, maybe a bear with a scar over it's left eye, and he's wearing a suit.

"So young Midoriya what did you see?" Nezu asks.

"Well sir, before the alarm went off and someone elbowed me in the head breaking my concentration, those pesky reporters were banging on the gate. When this guy with pale blue hair and black attire walked through the crowd and said 'allow me', then he put his hand on the gate, and it just disintegrated. Problem is I saw him come in with the reporters, when the alarm went off." Izuku explains.

"Hmm, thank you for your time Midoriya, you make a good scout." Nezu says.

"My pleasure." Izuku says leaving.

**[Next Day]**

We see both classes walk into a domed building, and as the school's rescue specialist, the Space Hero : 13 is explaining the meaning behind the exercise. When a black vortex opens up in the center of the building, it then stretches open and a horde of thugs come through, then three people walk through, the guy Izuku saw destroy the gate, a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it, its brain is exposed on the top of his head, while its large eyes are around it; its mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it. Then they see Dabi, who's in his hybrid form, which makes him look like a real Minotaur with black fur, he's wearing black dress pants and his feet look like they have metal horse shoes. The vortex then shrinks and forms a misty human figure, with yellow eyes and a metal neck guard like object. Both Aizawa and Vlad King rush down the stairs, and after ten minutes of nothing but Vlad and Aizawa kicking ass, the mist villain appears in front of all of them. "Pardon the intrusion, but our League of Villains, has invited ourselves into this institution of heroism, to kill All Might, but it seems he's not here." The mist villain says, surprisingly polite.

"You won't get the chance!" Bakugou yells, as he, Kirishima, Shishida, and a guy who looks like a praying mantis run at the villain, and Bakugou releases a strong explosion, but when the smoke dissipates the villain isn't even phased.

"Oh right can't forget, about you golden eggs either, such amazing Quirks, too bad physical attacks don't wor…" Mist says but is interrupted, when his face explodes in pain from a punch courtesy of Ibara, and said punch rockets him off the stairs and slamming into the guy who destroyed the gate.

"What the hell Kurogiri!" the guy yells

"Shigaraki, we've got a problem, that student with the vine hair was able to hit me!" Kurogiri says alarmed.

"What, that's impossible, Nomu kill that girl, the one with the vine hair." Shigaraki orders the creature, and it rushes at Shiozaki, and to everyone's fear is on her in seconds, and it punches her. But to everyone's astonishment she dodges the punch, then muscle fibers encroach her whole body, and she kicks it in the balls, and the entire building hears a high pitched roar, and everyone sees the Nomu go through the ceiling, then they hear screaming, and they look back to the center and see sand wrapping around all of the villains.

"Momo, go outside and contact the school." Izuku says.

"Right." Momo says running out of the building.

"Quick thinking Midoriya." 13 says, then they look and see Kurogiri vortex around himself, Shigaraki, and Dabi, the three of them disappear.

"Damn three of them got away." Tokage says.

"That's alright, Midoriya managed to capture everyone else in one sweep." 13 says.

"That we can see, for all we know, they may have been planning to separate us, they're might be more thugs in other areas." Izuku says.

"That's a good idea, when the other teachers get here we'll check around." 13 says.

**[That night]**

"So why are both of us going after this guy?" Kyoka asks, now dressed in a black Waistcoat over a plain, white shirt, with a black tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with steel soles.

"Because only one of will be able to go after him with Miss Monday watching us, she'll undoubtedly follow one of us, and whichever one of us she doesn't follow, goes after him." Izuku says, now dressed in a green, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve black shirt, along with a red scarf, black suit pants, and polished black shoes, a long, thick, dark red pelted fur coat over his shoulders, and a single gold hoop earring in his right ear. The two of them leave and go separate ways, and Izuku feels Miss Monday follow Kyoka. After an hour Izuku walks into a factory. "So you're the annoying little brat who's been fucking with Baroque Works, number 6 or do you prefer Rock, or Rokuro Nomura?" He asks, looking at a guy with black hair in a ponytail, black eyes, he wearing a purple tank top and blue and green sweats.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know all of that!" 6 yells.

"Apparently you're a dumbass as well; I did just say I'm from Baroque works and you may call me Mr. 0." Izuku says, smirking at the horror on his face, as well as the fear of three people he felt just appear, and he makes a third eye above them. (Makes sense they've been watching this guy for a while, Knuckleduster, Pop Step, and the Crawler.) Izuku thinks, but is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears 6 laugh.

"There's no way a kid like you is the real Mr.0, anyone with knowledge of the underground knows he has a lots of Proxies!" 6 yells.

"I guess you're not wrong, but the question is am I the real one or am I a proxy?" Izuku asks with a smile.

"Doesn't matter you're a kid, and you know about me, I can't let you live." 6 says, as blue scar like marks spread over his body, but before he can move a yellow light pierces through his head.

"See you later Vigilante's." Izuku says bursting into sand.

* * *

**Read and Review.**


End file.
